More Than Meets the Eye
by Beauty'sInTheEye
Summary: Did you, the people of the past, ever stop to think what a Capitol Citizen's thoughts are on everything?


**A/N: I've been feeling like the Capitol Citizens are sort of misunderstood. So, here is a C. Citizen's view on a few things pointed out within The Hunger Games. I do not own THG, nor ever will. (sadly). I do own the plot, though. :P**

Did you, people of the past, ever stop to think what the citizens of the Capitol thought of it all? Wanted to dig deeper than the Rebels rants? No. You stuck with Suzanne's explanation of our government. You never thought of what may be running through a Capitol Citizen's mind. I'm here to tell you what happened in our perspective.

My name is Fodeav Harealinn. I was born before the first Hunger Games., and am awaiting the results of the 30th Hunger Games. I have to say, Suzanne's accounts of Panem are pretty accurate. But before I go into account of the Games, I need to clarify about what started them: The Rebellion.

You see that it was justified. That it isn't their fault, The Games. But you never thought far enough as to what it was like before.

Before, it was pretty much like how you are now, slightly more advanced: few in poverty, some rich, some making a good living. That changed because those who were not willing to work rebelled against what was a fair government to those who earned their living. They thought that because it was the future, that the Government was beginning to thrive again, they should be able to live off that wealth.

People have tried to rebel like this before. But, the new rebels had learned from past rebellions, and were able to convince a percentage of the good-standing citizens to rebel with them.

What does a government do, in case of a Rebellion? Fight back. Which is exactly what we did. We gave them a chance to drop it, give them some compensation for the trouble they were going through, but they refused. They thought that by overthrowing the government, they would somehow rise above it. Obviously, that didn't happen.

If the rebels had agreed to the compensation, and dropped the issue, then there would be nothing wrong. If they had come to the Capitol's side, there would be no Hunger Games. So, the rebels brought this upon themselves. The Hunger Games was a last resort, to keep the districts in line.

Something the book hints on constantly is that we are ruthless killers. That is not true. We would be ruthless if we sent ten people from each district into the arena, with no clothes, no food, no supplies, training, weapons, nothing. Also, the Capitol needed to make sure of the Citizen's safety (too many deaths of those who were loyal to the Capitol during the war). They would have stopped the games after only a few, but there was always a hint of rebellion within the districts. That is why they were kept in practice.

And the Games themselves. The Capitol is a place of action, entertainment. You think your graphics are great now? Imagine one of your action movies, and think, how it would be if there really were giant transforming vehicles? Your favorite horror movie, where it promises the life of someone slowly tortured out of them, a masked person who targets thrill seekers, to rip each rib out of their chest individually? And the promise of seeing killers like these, all with different motives, killing ways, weapons, the promise of this every year? A new serial killer around every corner. Wouldn't you like the promise of these types of movies every year?

Our fashion taste. It is just a more bold style of what you are wearing today. And it has the same reasons as your fashion does: To put us somewhere. We long to have a name to us, a title, a way for someone to know us. What you see as feverishly cut strips of cloth, we see a way to tell people who we are. If you look deep into your culture now, you'll see it's the same concept. We are just more open about it.

**A/N: I know, it's cut off short. But, if you have any other things that are pointed out about the C. Citizens that you want to see from their point of view, I'm open for ideas!**

**The Review button is quite lonely. Why don't you just stop by and have a quick chat with them? We would both love that quite a lot! :) :D :)**

**DFTBA!**


End file.
